It's all it takes
by IvyBlonde
Summary: Things are never straight and they always seem to hurt you in the end. maybe...maybe I can escape this darkness...


Well this is my first ever story that I've put on this site. I know it seems a bit depressing in places but thats the mood that i was in when i wrote in. Sad huh? he he.

Well critisisim is welcome I'd apprecatie to know what people actually thought about it.

So please read&reveiw and i thank you dearly.

* * *

**It's all it takes **

I sat there and savoured the pain. Watching as the crimson liquid dropped to the tiles. I waited for the numbness that would come after the searing pain that had become an addictive drug to me.

Why did this seem to be my routine? I can't remember why I started but I know why I continue. Each time it brings more pain, more numbness and more relief…

I shuddered from the coldness of tiles on my feet. The small bathroom seemed to get smaller and smaller as each single drip of blood landed on the pure white tiles.

Hearing faint footsteps making their way down the hallway I inwardly swore and checked the lock on the door hoping that I had locked it this time. Seeing that I hadn't I continued to inwardly swear to myself and debate weather I could reach the door in time to lock it before who ever was outside reached it.

Just as I was about to move to lock the door it burst open. Guess not.

Looking up my eyes met his and he just stood there, shocked. Dusty blonde hair falling into his blue eyes that showed a shocked look dominated his features.

Wonder how much he's going to swear I thought with a small ironic smile gracing my features.

Looking up he noticed that his usually bubbly, some times over energetic friend looked as if he was going to faint. Oh common! He thought why is it people over react when this kind of thing gets brought up!

Sure he cut himself, he bled just like any normal person would but the after effects?

Well sure he got tired and dizzy and spaced out occasionally.

No big deal right?

"Zexion! What the hell…why are…when did…"

Ok obviously a big deal but this could be changed, peoples views on things changed over time maybe he could make Demyx see that this wasn't as big of a deal as everyone thought it was. But that idea soon went out the window.

Disregarding his new jeans Demyx ran over to Zexion slipping slightly on the bloody tiles and knelt next to him and gently took the blade out of Zexion's shaking hands.

Zexion closed his eyes and felt a blissful dizziness hit him as the blood continued to flow freely out of his cuts. That is until Demyx pressed a flannel to them lightly wiping some of the blood away.

"Man! What the hell drove you to do this to yourself Zexion?" He asked finally.

"Nothing drove me," he answered calmly and carefully practically pushing the unwilling words out.

Demyx just sighed in frustration.

"This is my escape from the things that don't hurt quiet enough," Zexion explained.

Demyx was confused and concentrating on cleaning as much blood off his friend as he could without causing further damage.

He sighed as he took in Zexion's appearance. He seemed to be fine except for the blood soaked boxers and the cuts that littered the tops of his legs and the blood that continued it's sluggish journey through the rather deep slits in the pale flesh.

"We need to get you cleaned up, and you need help."

At this Zexion got angry, but he didn't show it. Keeping calm he watched as Demyx swabbed off as much as the blood as possible and took out some large plasters from the cupboard that Zexion had there just for this purpose.

"I don't need your help," Zexion growled quietly.

Demyx paused and looked closely at his friend.

"Get cleaned up and we'll talk down stairs then."

With that he stood and slipping and sliding he make his way to the door and only to take off his shoes so he didn't tread blood over the carpet.

After Demyx had exited the bathroom Zexion sighed as he changed his soaked boxers and pulled on loosed jeans and a black sweater. Now this shall be a somewhat awkward convosations that shall follow me entering the living room Zexion thought to himself as he started making his way down the stairs.

If only he knew he was partly the reason for the pain. An image of Demyx's laughing face flashed through Zexion's mind. Sighing again he had made it to the foot of the stairs.

I want him so bad he thought with a sigh but like the pain he lusted over so badly, it could only be gained by drastic measures. I'm sure Demyx doesn't want a heart felt gooey confession from me though he thought as he finally reached the door to the living room.

He entered before he could make a run for it. Having Demyx chase him at this point in time was a rather scary thought, even if it was only Demyx.

After entering he just stood there and looked around the room taking in the simple features like the coffee coloured carpet and the book shelves lining the walls, the three seater couch which Demyx was currently sitting on, and the coffee table with his latest library books sitting on it.

Sighing once again Zexion moved forward and sat as far away from his friend as the couch would allow.

"Look, Zexion," Demyx said after a short silence.

"I know that you think you don't need help but what if I help you? I won't ask or tell the others. Just please let me help you!" Demyx was practically begging him.

With what though? He thought. All I do is use the only release for all the built up pain. How does he expect to help me when I can't even talk about it? Well what do you expect with people reactions nowadays if they hear you 'cut' your self it's like the world is gonna crumble because they are forced to face reality!

After yet another sigh Zexion replied.

"I know you want to help," He said quietly.

"But I don't see how it's possible!"

"You just have to understand that you can talk to me! Tell me anything, explain why you do it!"

Demyx said all this while staying surprisingly calm. This shocked Zexion slightly. He still didn't see why Demyx could stay calm when others would be shoving his into a padded cell by now.

Because he's your friend! That little annoying voice that everyone has now and then spoke up.

True, he thought. All I need to do is explain.

So he did. That night only the ticking clock in the corner and the silent room heard what Zexion had to voice.

Afterwards they sat in silence. Demyx hadn't interrupted once just waiting patiently for his friend to finish.

Zexion found it surprisingly easy to tell his friend. Once he had started it seemed as though the information that had been carefully stored out of the way for risk of being exposed, rushed out and Demyx stored it somewhere in his head under a heading labelled 'Important!'

Zexion glanced carefully at his friend and well now or never! Will he get angry at my stupid immature reasons? He thought. Will he just think I pathetic and leave?

Well of course Demyx didn't think that. What he was thinking was, Holy hell! I would have jumped of a cliff by now if all that crap happened to me! Well at least he's told someone.

"It's better to share you burdens then carry them alone," he voiced this thought out loud and turned to look at Zexion.

"How bout we take this one step at a time?"

Zexion could only nod and smile at him weakly.

"First the next time something happens, come and talk to me. I don't care if you ring in the middle of the night! I'll be here for you Zex!"

Zexion just stared speechlessly at Demyx and thought, finally! Someone who I can really talk to! Offering a small smile Zexion nodded.

"Secondly, I'm taking every sharp object out of this house!"

Zexion shrugged he saw that coming.

"Thirdly… just talk to me mate," He finished quietly.

"It's all it takes. You just need to talk to and we'll get through this."

* * *

Well there you go hope it wasn't to horrifying.


End file.
